Could I Have a Vord?
by mentalsunflower
Summary: What did Viktor truly tell Hermione in their conversation after the year? Viktor tells Hermione something she barely even knew about herself...(Hermione x Ron, duh!)


**A/N**: Okay. Another Hermione/Ron. Um…not much to say, except for what Victor says to Hermione at the end of the 4th book. I hope I didn't copy _anyone's_ ideas, I thought of this at my friend's house while I was reading the cast list on a Harry Potter Site…but yes, some of the things may be exact quotes from the book, please don't sue me for it.

**Disclaimer**: nothingbelongstomeokaycanigonowplease?

The sun was round sphere in the sky, spreading heat upon the green grass and blooming trees surrounding Hogwarts. The grass was a bit dewy because of the small rainfall last night, but birds sang in the sky, and the chatter of students made the day seem all the more pleasing.

A deep scent of lilacs drifted past Hermione's nose, and she took a big sniff, closing her eyes in pure bliss. Everything was perfect out today-if you had just happened to come to Hogwarts for some weird reason on the last day, (which it was), you wouldn't even think You-Know-Who had come back the evening before, what with all the happiness the students were emitting.

Hermione glanced over to see Harry and Ron talking. A small smile spread over her face—Harry would come to accept last night. In fact, she could tell he almost had. Of course _he_ would accept it, he had been there. All the other witches and wizards of the world however…

Suddenly, Hermione saw a young girl flounce over to the boys. She gazed at them, watching with obvious curiosity.

"We will see each uzzer again, I 'ope."

It was that pampered little French queen, Fleur.

Hermione watched her shake hands with Harry. She quickened her pace, reaching the boys just in time to hear Ron strangle out

"It's very good already." Hermione stopped, her eyes wide and watching Ron. He gave Fleur a shy smile, and she smiled back. All those pearly whites the guys fell for nearly blinded Hermione. She scowled at both of them.

_How come Ron never compliments ME on anything?_ She thought, annoyed. She'd been his friend for four years, and what's the closest he says to a compliment?

"Neville's right…you ARE a girl…" 

Hermione came back to reality as she heard Ron ask something about the Durmstrang students. Something pulled at the back of her mind. What was it again? Oh yea…Durmstrang equaled Viktor. Viktor equaled…happiness? Sadness? She didn't know. A jealous Ron?

Ooooh, yes. Most definitely.

"D'you reckon they can steer that ship without Karkaroff?"

"Karkaroff did not steer." Said a grouchy voice from behind Hermione. She whirled around to see Viktor, standing there in his usual slouched position, his hair messy and flyaway overtop his auburn eyes. But for once, Hermione didn't smile at his presence. Instead, she felt a voice saying 'can't you leave me alone for one second?!'

"He stayed in his cabin and let us do the vork." He looked at Hermione, and she suddenly reasoned he had come to say goodbye to her.

"…Could I have a vord?" He asked her, taking her hand gently. She looked down at it and blushed.

Did she want to go with him though? She'd prefer to stand with Harry and Ron—she wouldn't be seeing them all summer, and she'd miss him—er—them dearly.

_Them_.

But then again, if she didn't say goodbye, it'd be quite rude.

"Oh…yes…all right…" Viktor grabbed her hand tighter and pulled her through the milling crowd of people. Hermione heard Ron call something at her through the people, but she couldn't hear him.

Soon the two escaped the crowd of people, and as Hermione looked back, she couldn't help her gaze but be drawn to the tall figure of Ron, who was behind a few people.

"Herm-own-ninny, I have something very important to tell you."

Hermione finally ripped her gaze away to look at Viktor. "Y-Yes?" She stuttered, coming back to earth. "Sorry, something important?"

She watched him look back to where she had been watching, and held in the blush that was starting to grow on her cheeks. Then he looked back at her, blinking numerous times.

"I hope you aren't angry vith me, but…"

He seemed to be having an internal conflict with himself, and Hermione watched him carefully, feeling her stomach churn. Sudden thoughts of him kissing her flashed through her mind, and she felt her insides numb.

Suddenly, he grasped the other hand, shocking Hermione back into reality.

"Uh—er—" Was all she managed, before Viktor silenced her with a look that read 'let me finish'.

"Herm-own-ninny, I am glad for all the things you have helped me vith this year, like homevork and going to the Ball vith me…"

Hermione felt herself blushing now. What was he going on about anyway?

"But I do not think we should be together."

Hermione heard the words, and felt her heart shatter. She had liked Viktor—really and truly. After all, she had never _had_ anyone else. Viktor was the first to ever see her for who she was, not just some brainiac with a lying reputation. And now he was…DUMPING her?

"Y-Y-You're dumping me?" Hermione asked, biting her lips to keep the tears from falling.

Viktor shook his head slowly, and when he looked up again, Hermione saw his eyes round with sadness. The look of a lost puppy.

"Then what're you doing if you're not dumping me?!"

"I am letting you go."

Hermione stopped her ranting, and she pulled her hands away from him. "What?" She asked softly, eyes round. "Is that just another _way_ to dump me? Prefer that Fleur snob, right?"

Viktor let out a sad sort of chuckle. "Vill you let me explain?"

Hermione was tempted to keep yelling at him, but she held her tongue and stayed silent.

Viktor continued. "You vere not meant to be vith me—I see your life vith someone else."

Hermione felt her stomach come back, but instead it was jumping somewhere around her ear.

"W-What?"

"Herm-own-ninny, I see the vay you look at that Weasley boy. It is in such a vay I have never seen you give anyone else…even myself." He added quietly. Hermione felt a little sad for him, but all the same she felt a little exposed.

"What do you mean, you see me look at him? After all, we're just…friends…" She stomped her foot angrily. "Viktor, what _are_ you talking about?!"

"You are close friends with him, yes? Then, you know him like a book. He knows _you_ like a book. Now, I know for a fact no one could be so close to you as he is, and leave you unnoticed. Herm-own-ninny, he loves you just as much as you love him."

Hermione snorted. "LOVE. LOVE?! Is that the lies you're giving me, Viktor? Picking a random guy to take your place so you can dump me without feeling guilty?"

"Ve vere never even together." Viktor stated simply.

Hermione was struck dumb. He was saying a lot of deep things in this conversation.

"You have always had eyes for him, I am not blind."

Hermione felt her face heat up. "But—but how could you see?"

Viktor just gave her a smile. "You _are_ pretty obvious. And pretty." He leaned in to give her a hug, and Hermione gave him a half-hearted one back. He pulled back and looked down at her.

"Do not over think the facts I have given you, please. It would make me feel terrible. I just didn't want to go on vith you, when I know you yearn to be vith someone else."

Hermione realized he was right. Viktor was right. He had actually been thinking smartly. Hermione thought of all the arguments her and Ron had, how close they were, what they had talked about, blushing whenever he talked about some other girl, laughing at most of the things he said…

She had it for him, and bad.

The horseless carriages were drawing near.

"I—er—better go." She stated simply. Viktor smiled.

"I vill valk you back."

The two walked in silence, and finally, Viktor was talking to Harry about Cedric. Hermione saw Ron watching her carefully, but she paid no attention. No blushing, no crying, no smiling, no—no _anything_.

"Can I have your autograph?!" Hermione suddenly heard Ron burst out, as he watched the retreating Krum. She couldn't help but smile shyly as Ron smiled at Krum as he signed the piece of scrap parchment.

The train ride home was terrible. Hermione was lost in her own vortex of doom, thinking over everything and anything that had happened between Ron and her. Fights about their pets, his homework pleas, her _always_ helping him, them spending a fair bit of time laughing and whatnot as Harry went out for Quidditch practice…

_Why does this have to be so hard to accept?_ She felt herself thinking almost every minute.

_Harry can face You-Know-Who coming back to life, Ron can face he's poor…why can't I face my feelings?!_

Hermione soon felt herself nodding off, her head resting on the leather armrest of the bench. She gave a lion's yawn and scrunched up into a little circle, shivering a bit. She would…think it over…

Right now she needed some…sleep…so tired…Ron…silly…tired…

"What're you doing?" Hermione heard an echoed voice inside of her head say. Yet, it wasn't. It was right there, in the train—it was Harry. She was about to answer angrily 'sleeping!' but Ron answered him before she could.

"Just giving her my jacket. She's gonna be cold if she sleeps like that." She suddenly felt the warmth of a heavy something fall on top of her. Suddenly she was comfortable.

_WAIT. RON'S jacket?!_ She felt a blush in her cheeks.

"Sneaky, Ron." Harry said in a joking tone. Hermione went rigid, pricking her ears.

"Shut up Harry." Ron said, sitting back down on the bench. Hermione felt her stomach jiggle. Odd. It almost seemed like—no. No.

She snuggled deeper into the jacket, smelling Ron. She didn't know exactly what he smelled like either. But whatever it was, it made her sleepy…

Oh so sleepy…

She would battle her feelings for Ron another day. But for now, she was sick of reality.

She would just sleep. Sleep and dream. Dream of Ron.

**A/N**: Hmm…didn't exactly turn out the way I wanted it to. Hermione didn't seem all that shocked when Krum told her what he thought, and I wanted her a bit more confused or whatever, but it didn't come out right, so I started over and made it seem like she kind of already knew.

Hope you liked! R&R please!


End file.
